


A Good Mood

by throttlegainwell



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throttlegainwell/pseuds/throttlegainwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Most people who haven't been raised by wolves knock," Steve said archly, not looking up from his bath. "I could have been doing somethin' embarrassing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Mood

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the sequel to [A Little Break](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4755233) where Steve gets to spank Bucky, who seeks it out for very different reasons.

Melodic, slightly off-key but still pleasant tones reached Bucky's ears as he rounded the corner at the top of the staircase and opened the door into the hallway. He smiled, recognizing Steve's voice. Must have had a good day. Bucky'd just gotten a raise at work and on his way home he'd stopped and had a great chat with Sarah from the market, and she'd eyed him up and down and said she he looked particularly handsome today. He was full of energy and optimism, so he figured he'd stop by Steve's to tell him the news and share his good mood.

The singing got a little louder when he reached Steve's door. He rolled his eyes fondly while he fished the key out of his pocket and let himself in. 

"Most people who haven't been raised by wolves knock," Steve said archly, not looking up from his bath. "I could have been doing somethin' embarrassing."

"Most people don't have keys to your place. You knew it was me."

"Yeah, but you're still a jerk." Steve stood up abruptly, shaking some of the water down his arms and back into the tub.

Bucky tossed him a towel. ""Guess who's looking at a whole nickel more in his regular paycheck?"

Steve paused with the towel in his hair, grinning at Bucky and raising his eyebrows. "Yeah? You got it?"

"I sure did. They said I'm going places."

Steve smiled that little smile that Bucky loved, the one where he always tipped his face down like he didn't want to show it. He finished toweling off his hair and threw it onto the floor so he'd have something to step onto when he climbed out of the tub. "You gonna celebrate?"

"I could scare up a date," Bucky said carefully, pausing very deliberately.

Steve waited, then prompted, "Or?"

"Or _we_ could celebrate, you feeling so festive and all."

"What gave me away?" He bent down to dry off his legs and feet a little, and Bucky admired the bruises still healing on his ass.

Bucky laughed. "Just a guess."

Steve finished dressing and sat down a little gingerly, shifting in his seat a few times, eyes squinting in thought. "I never did return the favor, you know."

"Yeah," Bucky said slowly.

"You up for something special?"

Bucky knew what he meant right away. He thought for a moment. Then he smiled.

Steve stripped his clothes right back off and sat down on his bed to wait for Bucky, who lingered a little on his shoelaces and the buttons on his pants and shirt. He wasn't nervous, but they did this so rarely that he liked to draw it out, savor it. Steve waited patiently.

When Bucky was naked he walked slowly over to Steve, bent low for a kiss, and then laid down beside him, one hand curled loosely around his soft prick. 

Steve turned around and rolled onto his side so he could lean over Bucky. "D'you have anything in mind?" He walked his fingers up Bucky's hip and over his belly, through the light trail of hair that led downward, then skittering over the other hip. 

"You always make me feel good," Bucky mumbled. "Just kiss me."

So Steve kissed him, languid and deep and open, and dragged his mouth over his face to smear kisses across his cheeks, along his jaw, down his neck. Slow, sucking, and wet. Hot and tender. Bucky melted under the attention, always content to be right here, to have one hundred percent of Steve focused on him in this way. It was heady, spreading through him like good booze, maybe better. And his hips started to squirm.

He could tell when Steve noticed because his mouth formed a grin around one of his nipples. Steve peeked upward, one hand reaching down to steady Bucky's hips and the other rubbing circles with his thumb just behind his ear, that one spot no one seemed to pay attention to except Steve. 

Steve knew all of his spots.

Bucky groaned, arms up over his head to stretch out and sink even further into Steve's bed. Steve was practically laying on top of him now, dick half-hard against his thigh, skin slightly damp from the bath. His hair fell in wet clumps over his forehead as he played with Bucky's chest, and the ends tickled where they touched him, a cool counterpoint to Steve's hot mouth.

Bucky sighed and inhaled deeply, finding the smell of the cheap soap oddly pleasant, watching Steve rise and fall on top of him as his chest moved. Steve was rubbing him all over now, not a real massage but damn good anyway, bony fingers digging into the muscles with surprising gentleness until Bucky's eyes were closed and his every breath was a series of moans. He may have exaggerated a little, but he always liked to show his appreciation.

"Hey, Buck."

Bucky cracked an eye open.

Steve licked a stripe up his palm and curled it around his swelling dick. Bucky's hips shot up, body hot all over and just about ready to float off of the bed completely.

Steve swung a leg over his thighs and pressed him back down. "Nuh-uh. I'm just getting you warmed up, Buck." He paused, reaching lower with his other hand to cup Bucky's balls. "You know I'll take care of you."

Bucky didn't even bother trying to form words; he settled for incoherent guttural noises that he figured said it all.

Steve smiled suddenly, really sweetly and extremely briefly, and then he set about getting Bucky fully hard. His free hand kept up its work rubbing across Bucky's chest, massaging the muscles and brushing over his nipples when he got to them. 

"You're beautiful like this."

Bucky had thrown his arm over his eyes a few minutes back, but he smiled at that, picturing Steve watching him like he did when he thought Bucky wasn't looking. 

He moved off of Bucky, shuffling around slightly until Bucky could feel his body heat back over his legs. And then the wet heat of his mouth surrounded Bucky's dick, and he tried to stay very still, but it didn't matter: Steve gave him one long, slow suck, let him fall from his lips, and briskly sat back up. 

Bucky grunted, annoyed, but at Steve's pointed look he obligingly rolled over into Steve's waiting lap just as he'd done plenty of times before.

Steve rubbed a soothing hand over his back as he made himself comfortable.

Bucky might not have admitted it out loud, but he really just needed the closeness, needed to feel the warm bony legs under his chest and lean his shoulder into Steve's belly and be held. Luckily he didn't have to. Steve got it, even if he didn't always share that feeling. But he would never dream of teasing Bucky for it. He wrapped an arm around Steve's back and splayed his fingers across it.

Steve's hand finally stroked all the way down his spine, feeling each vertebrae, until it reached the swell of his ass and grasped it appreciatively.

And then he slapped right where both cheeks met. Bucky's toes curled. His hips pressed harder into the bed. Steve's dick bobbed against his belly.

Another slap, left cheek, same force, loose handed. Another, right. Back and forth, up and down. A couple to his upper thighs, a little lighter. The other hand soothing the sting one moment, kneading and gropng the next.

Steve was always methodical with this. Bucky wasn't sure if it was because that's how he was, or because he knew that Bucky wanted this for different reasons from his and he was making sure not to really hurt him. All he knew was that if he was this careful with Steve he'd get an earful about it. But he didn't mind. He liked the carefulness, the consideration, the gentle touches. He liked the way he always knew where Steve's hand would fall, could count it out in his head and predict its rhythm, and how he never hit the same spot more than twice. Bucky might walk around with a sore ass after this, but he never bruised.

He liked the pain. And not in a gritty, bloody-lipped kind of way, the way Steve did; it was just that in certain amounts, at certain times, when he was good and aroused, this particular kind of pain felt kind of good. The way it rippled upward, the way it woke up his nerves and made them so sensitive they sang, the way a good slap in just the right spot sent a wave of shocked pleasure right to his dick as though he'd been stroked. Steve wanted Bucky to let go and really make him take it, wanted an intense experience, wanted proof that he'd done it; Bucky just liked the sensations of a good spanking. Simple as that. The only thing he didn't want to admit about it was how badly it made him want to be filled. He wasn't embarrassed about it, exactly, just unsure how to describe the heavy, aching feeling that built right at his hole after a few good slaps, the way the blood rushed in and every tap pushed his cheeks together, and how the pressure was unbearably close to that desperately intense feeling he got when a dick was just about to breach him. 

So instead of asking, he just arched his back a little, pushing his pink ass up into Steve's hand, spreading his legs a little more. He looked up at Steve and found him grinning and shaking his head.

When he pulled one cheek aside Bucky assumed that Steve had gotten the message, and he probably had, but instead of moving to rub his hole, what he actually did was flick it hard with two fingers. Bucky keened, whole body jolting so that Steve had to hold him in place. He was so turned on that it hadn't even hurt.

"Think it'd be good?" Steve mused, almost sounding like he was talking to himself, but he didn't make another move until Bucky answered.

Bucky thought for a few seconds about what Steve was offering, and he thought about the yellow week-old bruises still lingering on Steve's ass and thighs, and how careful Steve was in deciding what to do to him, how to handle him. 

"Give it a shot," he breathed out, dick throbbing at the thought, "and we'll see."

Steve curled over him to kiss his forehead. Still holding him spread apart, he carefully slapped the inside of one cheek. God, it felt different. More raw. He smacked the other side a little faster, the sound of his palm connecting louder.

Bucky keened, rolling his hips into the bed in a jerking rhythm. The rough texture of Steve's bedspread against his dick was all friction and pressure. 

Steve got in a few more slaps before he landed one square on his hole and it was all Bucky could do not to cry out. Between pants, he gritted out, "Steve..."

Steve stopped. "Too much?"

He shook his head, not sure how to describe the feeling. "No, you gotta do it again."

Steve looked skeptical, but he pulled his hand back for another slap and Bucky buried his face in Steve's hip.

The hit was a little lower, but still just right. 

Steve was looking down at him in giddy amazement. "Yeah? More?"

"Yeah," he croaked. "More."

Steve got in another few careful slaps, jangling his nerves, before he rolled Bucky off of his lap. Bucky lay there with his ass stinging in all the best ways, no real ache but all the heat, as Steve got up from the bed. When the water in the tub sloshed a little, Bucky realized where this was going. He shivered.

Steve came back with a soapy cloth and gave Bucky a quick wipedown, the cool water soothing his ass just a little. When he was done he tossed the cloth back into the tub, settled on his elbows between Bucky's spread thighs, and promptly tongued a line from the base of Bucky's spine to his hole, nose pressing right into his perineum. 

Bucky stuffed a fist into his mouth and bit down, the other hand reaching up to pull and twist at his own hair so he didn't grab Steve's. 

He lightly bit at one cheek, sucked at the other and lathed it with his tongue, nosed up at Bucky's balls. His hands gripped his tense thighs, thumbs rubbing small, almost absent circles. He kept at it until Bucky was practically vibrating beneath his hands, and then he dropped a chaste kiss to the inside of his thigh and sat up on his knees, pulling Bucky's ass up into his lap. Bucky planted his feet on either side of Steve's thighs and allowed himself to be maneuvered.

"Nightstand," Steve said, voice low.

Bucky reached up and over to the drawer and felt around until he found the jar of slick. He snorted. "Been busy without me?"

"I've got to fall asleep somehow," Steve quipped, greasing up his fingers, "and you're not always here to run your mouth."

Bucky laughed, body shaking in Steve's lap even as he slipped his fingers into him.

"It wasn't that funny," he said, but his voice was soft.

"I'm just in such a good mood."

Steve raised his eyebrows and looked pointedly at Bucky's hard dick, leaking all over his own belly. "I'd hope so." He curled his fingers in waves, again and again.

"Enough," he groaned. "Get it in there already. I'm good for it."

Steve snorted. "If you say so." He slapped his ass again lightly before he pulled his fingers out, and Bucky reeled at the sensation. Next time. Next time they were doing _that_.

Steve slicked up his cock and set it just at his already tender hole, not pressing enough to push in. He pressed a little more, almost enough to breach him, and eased the pressure back. He did it over, and over, knowing what it did to Bucky. And it did. Bucky's lips were a puffy mess from how he bit them, nails digging into his palms. 

Finally, finally, the head of his dick slipped in, just barely, held there, and slipped back out.

Steve played this game for another minute before he eased in halfway and started up a slow, rolling rhythm that Bucky eagerly sunk into, using his feet on the bed for leverage and keeping up with Steve. Every few strokes he sunk in all the way to knock his pelvis against Bucky's sore ass, jolting a grunt out of him. Eventually Steve had him bent practically in half, leaning hard over him to reach his lips, hitting that wonderful spot at this angle, and it was all Bucky could do to not wrap a hand around himself.

"Steve, Steve," he panted.

Steve nodded and grasped his dick. Bucky gasped, and within a few strokes he was done.

Steve kissed him again and pulled out gently.

"Wait," Bucky said, slurring a little. 

Steve paused with his hand halfway to his dick.

"Let me."

Steve laid down beside Bucky like before, and Bucky wrapped a grateful hand around Steve's dick, pulling in slow strokes to match the way he sucked up Steve's neck.

When Steve finished a few minutes later they both stayed there, panting, until Bucky glanced over at the open jar of slick and grinned. "Looks like you're running low. Guess I'm buying."


End file.
